CAMUS RESPONDE!
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Camus é um grande conhecedor de diversas áreas e desafia vocês a fazerem-no a revelar segredos ou suas dúvidas serem sanadas.


Felipe Nani: AHHHHHHHHH é impossível fazer 25 fics em 3 dias. Ops, tem gente me olhando já...

Felipe Nani: Olá caras leitoras e leitores, eu com mais uma idéia maluca para bater minha meta venho aqui postar esta fic, a idéia surgiu ao estar olhando uma revista de games, procurando um código que meu irmão pediu e então eu vi uma sessão chamada: "Makotron responde", só que na verdade ele não responde nada, então decidi fazer o mesmo com o Camus.

Até o final.

* * *

_**CAMUS RESPONDE SOBRE OS JOGOS**_

Milo: Olá caros leitores e leitoras do melhor site de fanfics do mundo! Hoje vocês poderão presenciar o inteligente Camus lendo alguns e-mails e cartas de pessoas que pediram-lhe ajuda, será que algum deles o convencerá a responder suas dúvidas? E será que tem algum jogo que presta? Isto só Camus pode responder no CAMUS RESPONDE! Vai que é tua Camus!

Camus: Muito obrigado caro Milo, mas onde estão as cartas e e-mails? SER-VO, traga-me as cartas imediatamente.

Seiya que estava no canto do salão assobiando e fingindo estar não sabendo de nada, logo fora pegar as cartas e e-mails, ao entregá-las levou um pó de diamante na cara para ficar esperto.

Camus: Vejamos o que temos aqui...

"_Vou direto ao assunto: Quero dicas para o Deception 3: Dark Desilusion, de PS1. E sem gracinhas. ASS: Máscara da Morte"._

Camus: Nossa senhor MDM, você está pedindo muito, até porque teve a pachorra de chamar meu humor sofisticado de gracinha e ainda quer dicas? Desculpe-me deixa-lo decepcionado, ficar com uma desilusão negra, mas ESQUEÇA A DICA!

Camus: Vamos logo para a próxima que eu ainda tenho consulta marcada com a dentista.

"_Por favor, Deus Camus, me passa as dicas do Red Dead Revolver, do PS2. Esse jogo é muito bom. ASS: Afrodite"._

Camus: PÉSSIMO GOSTO, meu Deus, ops, quer dizer, Eu Mesmo, livrai-me deste gosto, no mínimo duvidoso. Esse jogo é porco e, por isso, vai ficar sem dica.

"_Por favor, Camyu, eu suplico pelo macete de vida infinita no Delta Force Urban Warfare, para PS1. ASS: Hyoga"._

Seiya: Esse povo gosta de cada jogo... ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Camus irritado com o Seiya estar fazendo o trabalho dele perfurou o corpo dele com um esquife de gelo e seu corpo foi parar num lugar empestado de ratoeiras, mas de maneira mágica ele escapou de todas.

Camus: Não tente assumir minha função de novo VER-ME! Essa dica vale para qualquer jogo de qualquer videogame que inventarem. Ligue 0800-69-meia-suja e peça o Elixir Toscolife. O único com a garantia de Hades, o senhor do mundo dos mortos. "E o desgraçado do Seiya tem vida eterna".

"_Camus, por favor, publique meu desenho. Meus amigos duvidam que ele apareça aqui. ASS: Shun"._

Camus: Cara, fique feliz por seu desenho ser invisível. Sim, após cuidadosa consideração eu decidi que o seu desenho não vai ser publicado aqui. Amigos do Shun, podem continuar zoando o cara!

"_Magnífico e admirável Camus, gostaria que você me enviasse um DVD-ROM com todos os episódios de Saint Seiya e recheado de fotos indevidas da Saori, Hilda, Pandora e todas as outras mulheres de CDZ. Tenho certeza de que você descolará um para mim. Um grande abraço. ASS: Kiki"._

Camus: Cara, você é um tremendo mão-de-vaca hein? E você tava falando do CD insano, recheado de episódios legais, extras e fotos das mulheres lindas né safado? Se você buscar um pouco na internet, já saberia que o disco está à venda em milhares de lojinhas virtuais, sites, etc. Vê se deixa de ser pão-duro e compra!

"_Camus, sei que você é um cara experiente, legal e conhecedor de muitas coisas deste mundo, por isso pode responder qualquer pergunta que apareça neste site. Por essa razão, creio que possa esclarecer minhas dúvidas. Travei no jogo Xenogears, do PS1, na fase As Estrelas Sabem, do disco 2. O que eu preciso fazer para pegar o Omnigear? ASS: Jabú"._

Camus: "Ele é um tremenda puxa-saco". É bom receber elogios assim, sem interesse. Realmente sou bom e posso mesmo responder a qualquer pergunta que apareça. Você só esqueceu de comentar sobre minha modéstia, mas eu perdôo. Quanto ao Xenogears, putz, continue tentando aí. Acredito em você rapaz! Cedo ou tarde você consegue!

"_Camus, eu sei que com você não tem conversa mole. Se você é o bonzão, me diga como pegar os personagens secretos do Samurai-X, de PS1. ASS: Ikki"._

Camus: Sou bonzão mesmo, mas detesto jogo velho e gente que tenta me desafiar para pedir dica. Portanto, necas de personagens secretos. Esqueça!

Camus: Hoje ninguém conseguiu fazer-me revelar dica nenhuma, e vocês leitores, será que conseguem fazer me revelar alguma dica, ou alguma coisa sobre qualquer outro assunto? Hein? EU DESAFIO VOCÊS! Sim, para o próximo capítulo de Camus Responde sair do papel e ir para a internet, vocês devem mandar reviews me desafiando, onde todas serão respondidas e quem sabe alguém consiga alguma coisa. Até o próximo capítulo de Camus Desafia.

PS: Só para constar, pode perguntar sobre qualquer coisa, pois não adianta me desafiar, eu não dou dica e nem moleza para ninguém!!!

_**FIM**_

* * *

__

Bem, nem tenho o que falar, a não ser que isto só poderá andar se vocês, caros leitores, mandarem reviews e verem até onde Camus consegue não responder, ou melhor, responder sem responder suas perguntas. Abraços, até mais.


End file.
